THE EGO FANFIC!
by Original Prankstar
Summary: This is a fanfic about all those fricken egomaniacs that place themselfs inside their fanfics!


LOOKIE AT ME, I PUT MY STUPID SELF INSIDE MY FANFIC! By Original Prankstar Disclaimer: I Don not own anything within this fanfic with the exception of myself, the narrator. I only intend to insult the egomaniacs that place themselves within their fanfic, doing these makes the fanfic less cool.  
  
Okay, my first fanfic kind of sucked right, well that has all changed! I got me Microsoft Word Processor working and now my words will be "Spell Checked", cool huh! Oh, and this story will be my first with a "plot". The plot is sort of simple, This loser places herself in her fanfic and the ff7 crew gets sick of her stupid antics, so they strike back! Enjoy!  
  
It was a fuckin' cold night in Icicle Inn, and everyone was bored, so Cloud pulled out his playstation 2 and the crew played Final Fantasy 10.  
  
Cloud: This Tidus guy has a nice sword, water, icicle thing, but he's a fuckin' looser!  
  
Berret: Hey! I think he's cute!  
  
Cid: Damn Berret, even I have gotten over the happenings in the chapter "Ruffus's Torture Techniques", get straight already!  
  
Berret: What if I don wana!  
  
Tifa: Wakka is SO CUTE!  
  
Seperoth: Man, I really was the last good villain! Seymour is such a weirdo, look at his clothes for Christ sake!  
  
Vincent: Hey, they could make a movie about that, It would be called "The Last of the Good Final Fantasy Villains who are Dressed Properly", and I could make millions!  
  
Red: I wonder if they make good Hentai for this game, Kimari could really DO Yuna! Hey, that would also make a good movie, I have to get that guy's on the phone!  
  
Cait Sith: STOP STARRING AT ME SEPEROTH!  
  
Seperoth: Hmmmm..... I need a......  
  
Cait Sith: NO  
  
Seperoth: Such a resistant kitty, I like em' HARD to get! AHHHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Cait Sith: Thank Gaud they fixed me, I might be bathing with him right now!  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, some girl pops up, and begins to laugh. (What the hell?)  
  
Emily: HA HAH AHA! Shut up Cloud, I do not want to hurt you!  
  
Cloud: But I haven't said anything since the beginning of this fanfic!  
  
Emily: This is my fanfic!  
  
Cloud: Then why are you here?  
  
Emily: Because I'm cool!  
  
Cid: No, you're Fuckin' hell Not!  
  
Berret: Ya', ya fuckin' kid basting son of a whore!  
  
Emily: Oh, such potty mouths!  
  
Cid: YA, WHAT YOU GONNA BLEEEEPIN DO A...... WHAT THE BLEEP IS THIS BLEEP NOISE?  
  
Emily: Censorship.....  
  
Berret: What? You got to be bleeping kidding me!  
  
Cid: AHHHH! DIE YOU BLEEEPING BLEEEP!  
  
Cid whacks Emily with a porno magazine, which he was reading, and Emily disappears, as does the background, Cloud is alone, surrounded by nothingness.  
  
Emily [distant voice] Welcome Cloud, to the Final Fantasy 7 Hentai fanfic.  
  
Cloud: What the bleep, you mean I'm gonna get laid? COOL!  
  
Seperoth: [appears next to bath tub] That's right buddy!  
  
Cloud: [Girly shriek] AHHHHHH!  
  
Ruffus: HOHOHO! I just love the girly men!  
  
Cloud: AH crap, it's a gay Hentai fanfic, Damn! How am I gonna get out of this one?  
  
Berret: I "hiccup" Tell ya young man "hiccup".  
  
Cloud: AHHHH! It's Berret, and he's drunk!  
  
The three start to close in on cloud, meanwhile, Tifa seams to be having some problems too...  
  
Tifa: STAY BACK YOU SICK BLEEPS!  
  
Vincent: But Tifa, I only want to SUCK, AND LICK, ETCETERA!  
  
Red: DON'T WORRY TIFA, I WONT TREAT YOU LIKE ONE OF MY MOVIE STARS!  
  
Cid: I PROMISE NOT TO BE TOO FORCEFUL TIFA!  
  
Yuffie: YA, TIFA, LETS HAVE FUN!  
  
Cait Sith: OKAY RED, THE FILM IS ROLLING!  
  
Red: FINALLY!  
  
They leap at Tifa, and Tifa dodges each ones attempts to "grab" at her. After a length action sequence, she backs up into Cloud.  
  
Cloud: Tifa, THANK GOD! Finally some straight sex appeal.  
  
Tifa: Where Seperoth and Berret, we could really use some help right about now.  
  
Cloud: I'm afraid they've been trying to use me for a half an hour now!  
  
Tifa: Wait a second, Berret's gay, I thought he still was under the effects of "Rufus's Torture Techniques"?  
  
Cloud: No, but he sure is drunk!  
  
Tifa: Goodbye Cloud, Gay men aren't appealing to me.  
  
Cloud :WHAT, YOU'RE GIVIN UP ON ME ALREADY, I WILL FIGURE AWAY OUT OF THIS!  
  
Tifa: Don't prolong the pain, makeing them wait like this increases their need for it, trust me!  
  
Cloud: Tifa, would you do me a favor and snap my neck?  
  
Tifa: Hey, there wont be a need, See that mark on everyones head?  
  
Cloud: Yeah!  
  
Tifa: Punch it!  
  
Cloud: GOT IT! YAAAHOOOO!  
  
Tifa and Cloud lung at their attackers and each punch them in the head, all have returned to normal accept for Ruffus.  
  
Tifa: Where is his mark, or is he doing this on his own?  
  
Cloud: No way, he isn't that crazy!  
  
Ruffus: Oh, a little boy and a little girl left, that's okay, I'm Bi!  
  
Ruffus unzips his pants revealing his, er, head.  
  
Tifa: The mark!  
  
Cloud: WHAT THE BLEEP! I AINT TOUCHING THAT THING!  
  
Tifa: Fine, I will!  
  
Cloud: WAIT, I suppose I have too....  
  
Cloud punches Ruffus in the head.  
  
Tifa: You are so paranoid that I will cheat on you!  
  
Emily pops up out of nowhere.  
  
Emily: Don't make me hurt you!  
  
Cloud: What! YOU JUST PUT ME THROUGH BLEEP! Emily: Let's go shopping!  
  
Seperoth: Where am I?  
  
Emily: Seperoth is soooo scary!  
  
Tifa: What the.....  
  
Emily: You said it Cloud!  
  
Cloud:.......  
  
Emily: You are sooo funny! hahahahah!  
  
Cloud:..............  
  
Emily: Lets hang out!  
  
Berret: Man, I've got the worse hang-  
  
Emily: Meet my freind, Sally!  
  
Berret: I dont get it.........  
  
Cid: Neither do I get the bleepin thing.......  
  
Sally: lets go shoping! Don't make me hurt you! o_0 you are weird Cloud!  
  
Cloud:.........  
  
Cait Sith: SELF-DESTRUCT! [Cait Sith kill himself because of all of the stupidity.]  
  
Prankstar: AHHHHHHHHH! THIS IS MY FANFIC YOU SONS A BLEEP....... THATS IT, CENSOR OFF!.... FUCK SHIT POO ASS VAGINA! Thats better! NOW PREPARE TO DIE!  
  
I thow two grenades and kill Sally and Emily. Wait, I just screwed up!  
  
Prankstar: I MUST KILL MYSELF, RED, READ THIS BOOK, IT WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING, RUFFUS, YOU ARE THE NEW NARRATOR!  
  
Booom! To bad that hottie had to kill himself, Red then explains why!  
  
Red: Aperantly, he had to kill himself because he included himself in the fanfic, which is evil! We should never speak of him again and the next time one of those ego-maniacs apears in our world, we should feed their ego's and they will soon leave us be.  
  
Yuffie: Got it!  
  
Okay, Ruffus, I'm back, heyheyheyhey, don't you touch me! I BANISH YOU [Ruffus leaves this fanfic]. Alrighty then, that was fun. Huh, oh, yeah, Red forgot to tell you that the narrator never dies. Let this story serve as an example why ego fanfics are bad! GOOD NIGHT!  
  
CREDITS: 100 points for risking life to save final fantasy 7, 75 for the defeat of megazord, and 1000 for the secret toy found on the third level.  
  
Eric was the guy who gave me the Idea to tarnish the name of ego writers, thanx Eric! 


End file.
